


Not on my watch

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Coffee, Cop!AU, M/M, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), unnamed Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Nightshifts rarely were fun and nightshifts at the full moon tended to suck even more. Thankfully, their shift was almost over when Sam walked into the 24/7 coffee shop only to find a pissed off Omega ready to rip into the Alpha in front of him.





	Not on my watch

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've posted several ABO Verse fics already but this one is still one of the first ones I've ever written. It's not one of my best works but I still like it and these prompts are good to learn to write different AU's. 
> 
> Still, I'm happy when I'm done with them xD
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Yawning, Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and looked his partner. Lucifer looked grumpy and annoyed. It had been a bad night for both of them. Nightshifts at the full moon tended to suck. Maybe there was still too much wolf in all of them, but last night had been one of their worst ever since Sam patrolled together with Lucifer.  
  
Thanks to the moon, their shift was almost over. Only half an hour and they would be done and the last hour had been quiet, and so they decided to take a break and go for a coffee.  
  
Lucifer had parked in front of a 24/7 coffee shop. It was still dark and in the middle of the night, but the store looked crowded. Sam grimaced at the thought of walking in there. Too many people for one night. “Your usual kind of tar in a bucket Luce?” His fellow Alpha grunted in a way only Sam was able to understand. Chuckling, Sam opened the door and left the car.  
  
The bell above the door announced Sam’s entry and a few people turned around to look who walked in. Some only looked up for a second; others seemed a bit longer at Sam and others stared at him. Sam was used to it by now. Everyone had a different reaction to seeing a cop, and if the cop was an Alpha too, most people stared. Most cops tended to be Betas because they were able to handle the other designations better, but the police had a considerable number of Alpha in their ranks too. They were physically stronger than Betas after all, and some things were easier done by an Alpha than a Beta. It was the reason Lucifer and Sam got so many night shifts, without having a problem with it. No one wants to deal with two Alphas at night.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and tasted the air around him. Mostly coffee and the sweet taste of muffins. Between these scents, Sam could make out the guests. Primarily Alphas around this time of night, a few Betas and the unmistakable smell of an annoyed Omega on his or her way of getting seriously pissed. No one wants to get in the way of a seriously pissed off Omega. Hastily, Sam took another deep breath. His perfect sense of smell was the reason he got accepted as a cop in the first place, and so it took Sam only a second breath to identify the pissed off Omega.  
  
There, in the waiting line to order was the Omega. Short dude, dark blond hair that brushed his neck and who smelled like honey and blackberries to Sam, but his natural scent was more and more covered with the sour taste of annoyance. The people around the Omega were already pulling away and waiting for the guy to blow up. It was an instinct given to every Omega by nature that should they feel threatened or pressured by someone physically stronger; they would defend themselves. It even worked on a family members if the instinct of the Omega thought it necessary. Forcing an Omega into this kind of reaction was heavily punished because some Omega’s could be so distressed afterward that they got physically sick.  
  
Scanning the crowd for the reason of the Omega’s distress, Sam noticed an Alpha behind the Omega. The unknown Alpha was leaning too close to the Omega who was now looking over his shoulder and snarled at the Alpha to back off. The idiotic Alpha didn’t seem to get the message because he pushed even more into the Omega’s personal space. The Omega’s eyes started to flash green, and that forced Sam to move.  
  
Sam used his superior height and strength to push the others, who were giving room to the pissed off Omega, out of the way before he grabbed the other Alpha around the neck and started to squeeze. “I think you didn’t get the message. The Omega told you clearly to back off. You don’t give me the impression that you are listening to him.” The other Alpha snarled and tried to kick Sam who only growled and used his grip to switch positions with the Alpha to put himself between idiot and the Omega. The Omega’s scent was turning into something close a frenzy and should the Omega turn violent in such an enclosed space Sam would be forced to stop the Omega. It was one of the few things Sam hated the most about his job, stopping an Omega operating on his instinct to protect himself.  
  


Letting go of the idiot, Sam ignored the smell of the Omega and waited for the other Alpha to turn around. Sam had to block a hit to his chest, but he doubted that he would have felt it anyway through the Kevlar vest he had to wear. Blocking the blow was easy, but when the other Alpha looked up at Sam, because Sam was tall even for an Alpha, the other man paled when he noticed that Sam was a cop.  
  
The smell of aggression rolling off the Alpha together with the red flashing eyes, made the decision of what Sam should do with the idiot easy. Sam wrestled the other Alpha to the floor and let his handcuffs click shut. With the Alpha secured, Sam got up and turned slowly around to the angry Omega.  
  


The Omega looked at him with entirely green eyes and Sam held up his empty hands for the Omega to see them. “Hi, I’m Sam. It’s okay now Omega. He’s not going to annoy you anymore. I’m a cop, see?” Sam pointed slowly on his police patch he wore on his chest as part of his Kevlar west. Green glowing eyes wandered from Sam’s face to his chest and backed up. Sam wasn’t sure if the Omega understood that he meant no harm.  
  
The door was pushed open again, and people made a run for it while Sam could smell his partner behind him. “I saw what happened. I thought you could need a hand, Sam.” There was no need to turn around, and Sam kept his body firmly between Lucifer and the Omega in front of him because the Omega at started to growl the second he smelled Lucifer. “Yeah, a bit. Could you get the asshole behind me out of the store? I think I can get the Omega to calm down. I don’t want to knock him out. He didn’t do anything wrong but he’s so deep under.”  
  


Lucifer grunted behind him, and Sam heard Lucifer dragging the idiot out of the store. More people followed him until it was only Sam, the Omega and the female Omega behind the counter in the store who couldn’t leave because she would have to squeeze past Sam and Gabriel.  
  
Now that they were basically alone, Sam stood tall with his shoulders relaxed and his arms by his sides. He tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. Smiling, Sam rocked back on his heels and pointed on a now empty table on the window. “How about we sit down? No need to stand around now, don’t you think?”  
  


Slowly, Sam moved past the Omega in a calculated move since it would leave his back once again open to the Omega. Should the Omega feel indeed threatened by him as well he would attack, and Sam would be forced to knock him out, but Sam hoped that the Omega would follow and sit down with him.  
  
When Sam passed the Omega, the smell of honey and blackberries hit him again but stronger this time and without thinking, Sam took another deep breath. He had never smelled anything so beautiful.  
  
Forcing himself to sit down, Sam waited and looked out the window. Lucifer had stuffed the asshole Alpha into their backseat and was now leaning against their car. He would wait until Sam was done and their boss would pay them for every minute they worked longer for taking care of an Omega about going nuclear.  
  
Sensing the movement behind him, Sam smiled when he noticed the Omega strolling to the table and sit down. The green glow had died down almost entirely, and only a thin ring of green was still present around the black pupil. The rest of the Omega’s eyes were of rare honey golden colour. The Omega shook himself and pushed a few strands of his hair out of his face before he took a deep breath just like Sam had done moments ago.  
  
The Omega held his breath for a few seconds before he released it slowly. The glow was gone, but green was still present in the Omega’s eyes. “You smell like forest and water, moving water, a river I think.” The Omega’s voice was smooth and deep, but he looked at Sam with a frown like he didn’t know what he should do with Sam. “I was born in such a place. A small cabin in a forest close to a river. You smell like honey and blackberries. Almost like a muffin,” responded the Alpha  
  
The Omega blinked at Sam before he rubbed his eyes with his hands. Slowly the rage was fading from his body. “Do you want something to eat? Or a coffee? My treat, of course.” Sam would get his money back from his boss, but money wasn’t an issue now. “You are a nice treat, and I wouldn’t mind eating something off you.”  
  
Sam stopped moving and looked at the Omega. Not sure what to make out of this statement and because the Omega had still his hands over his eyes he couldn’t read the others’ face. The Omega sighed and looked at Sam from between his fingers. “I’m sorry. I’m Gabriel, I really want a muffin _and_ a coffee and if I could get the name _and_ number of the tall and handsome cop in front of me would be like the cherry on top.”  
  
Laughing, Sam pulled his small notepad out of his front pocket and wrote down his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
